LOVE FANTASY
by Elldenk
Summary: Kisah antara seorang pemuda tampan bernama Kai yang jatuh cinta pada makhluk spiritual bernama Luhan. Gadis tersebut adalah jelmaan siluman rusa dari China yang memiliki kekuatan sihir. Mind to read? KaiLu - Crossgender - NC-17


**LOVE FANTASY**

Kim Jongin As Kai

X

Xi Luhan As Luhan

.

.

.

.

This is KAILU fic!

If you don't like, just leave and don't read this story!

.

.

.

Too many warnings to mentions.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Waktu itu Kai masih kecil. Umurnya bahkan baru menginjak 8 tahun. Dia mengikuti ayahnya diam-diam untuk pergi berburu ke hutan hujan dipinggir desa.

Memang anak kecil tak tau takut. Dia hanya mengikuti ayah dan rekan ayahnya memasuki hutan.

Ketika itu waktu menunjukan siang hari, dan mereka belum menemukan buruan 1 pun.

Ayah Kai tak menggunakan kuda untuk masuk kehutan, maka dari itu sang anak dapat dengan leluasa mengikutinya. Tanpa lelah Kai berjalan beberapa meter dibelakang rombongan ayahnya.

Sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Dibawah pepohonan yang rindang Kim Seung Hoon memanjangkan kakinya sambil bersender pada akar pohon besar yang timbul dari dalam tanah.

Sungguh dia tak menyadari keberadaan anak tunggalnya dibelakang sama sekali.

Walau umurnya masih belia, Kai sangat pintar bersembunyi. Kadang berkamuflase agar siapapun tak bisa menemukannya, apa lagi ketika dia sedang main petak umpet bersama teman-temannya.

Si kecil Kai pun ikut beristirahat, hanya sebentar karena mata bulatnya melirik sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari pada mengikuti ayahnya seharian ini.

Ia membawa kakinya menuju danau lebar dengan sisi yang landai ditengah hutan.

Airnya berkilauan terkena bias cahaya matahari. Matanya berbinar ketika pada sisi kolam ia melihat sesuatu yang panjang bentuknya seperti ekor, berkilau keemasan. Benda itu muncul dari dalam air, dengan gerakan lembut melambai seolah membelai air dengan ujungnya.

"Wahh.. Indah seka-"

"KAI!"

Mendengar namanya disebutkan dengan jeritan kepanikan, bocah kecil itu menoleh waspada. Dan bersamaan dengan itu ia melihat sang ayah berlari sambil mencabut pedangnya.

Kai tak mengerti, bocah kecil itu terdiam ditempatnya dengan mulut terbuka, bingung entah kenapa.

.

.

.

.

TRAAANGGG-"

.

.

.

.

Kai mendongkak, menyaksikan ayahnya yang meloncat melewati tubuhnya.

Pedang panjang yang digenggamnya berkilauan menghasilkan bias warna pelangi yang menyinari mata Kai.

Ujung pedang itu patah seketika, dan di detik kemudian Kai merasakan tubuhnya dirampas lalu ditarik kebelakang oleh ayahnya.

Tubuhnya dilempar dengan sengaja dan beruntung seseorang diantara rombongan kecil ayahnya menangkap tubuh kecil Kai yang ringan.

Satu persatu orang-orang dibelakang maju ke depan hendak membantu Seung Hoon melawan makhluk itu.

Tubuhnya seperti manusia, namun kulitnya dipenuhi sisik berwarna emas.

Ekornya mengayun menepis terjangan pedang-pedang panjang yang tajam itu.

Kai mempererat pelukannya pada pemuda bernama Han Gyu yang tadi menangkap tubuhnya ketika dia dilempar. Bocah kecil itu terlihat ketakutan. Memang yang tadi dia lihat itu sangatlah indah, Kai bahkan sampai tak menyadari kalau kepalanya hampir bolong jika ayahnya tidak cepat datang.

Makhluk itu seukuran manusia dewasa. Ralat! Makhluk itu memiliki fisik seperti perempuan dewasa, rambut yang panjang menjuntai, terlihat diikat dengan sangat rapi.

Kukunya panjang berwarna merah keemasan, dan matanya Hijau berkilauan.

Kai terpesona, walau jika manusia biasa bisa saja menyebutnya dengan julukan monster buruk rupa, tapi dimata kai makhluk itu sangat berbeda.

Ia indah, tentu akibat 3 ekor panjang berwarna emas tersebut.

Matanya hampir tak berkedip memperhatikan keanggunan makhkuk itu menghindari serangan demi serangan yang menghadang nya.

Namun mata kecilnya terbuka semakin lebar. Kai lalu menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan ketika ayah kai berhasil menebas 1 ekor dari makhluk itu hingga jeritannya hampir memecahkan gendang telinga siapapun. Entah perasaan dari mana. Kai berkaca-kaca menyaksikan makhluk itu merasa tersiksa lalu tumbang.

Dan air matanya terjun ketika ayahnya memenggal kepala makhluk itu hingga darah hitam beserta bau amis menyengat penciumannya.

"BAWA KAI PERGI!" Ayahnya berteriak dari kejauhan dengan pakaian yang bersimbah darah dari makhluk itu.

Han Gyu mengangguk lalu membawa Kai yang sudah sejak tadi berada dalam gendongannya.

Kai tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada makhluk itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, kai melihat dengan jelas pada bagian wajah makhluk itu beberapa sisiknya terlepas.

Memperlihatkan wajah cantik seorang wanita muda yang rupawan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi tengah memasuki hutan dengan kuda nya.

Berkeliling sendirian, dan hanya menggendong busur panjang beserta beberapa anak panah dipunggungnya.

Ia melirik waspada ketika ada suara gemerusuk disekitarnya semakin terdengar.

Awalnya hanya beberapa kali, dan pemuda bernama Kai itu mengikutinya sampai kesini. Entah itu buruannya atau bukan, ia ternyata tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu.

Hutan dengan beberapa pohon tinggi yang rindang itu kadang bergoyang akibat diterpa angin. Sinar matahari hanya muncul sedikit hingga pada permukaan tanah, itu pun jika angin datang dan menggerakan ranting-ranting pohon yang menghalangi jalan sinar matahari masuk.

Kai berdehem, menyadari suara gemerusuk itu telah hilang dan lama tak terdengar.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk turun dari kuda nya. Sebernarnya pemuda tan itu terlihat sangat gagah dengan kuda putihnya yang sehat. Bahkan jika diibaratkan dengan beberapa gadis yang dia lewati sambil menunggangi kudanya mereka pasti sudah menjerit histeris karena melihat pangeran berkuda putih yang tampan lewat didepan mata. Tapi Kai tak pernah mempermasalahkan dirinya, bahkan sama sekali tak ada rasa tinggi hati akibat ketampanannya. Dia orang yang sederhana dan mudah bergaul. Tentu saja dia adalah seorang yang amat baik hati.

Kai menggenggam busurnya lalu menarik sebuah anak panah yang ada dibelakang punggungnya. Ia berjalan setelah sebelumnya mengikat kuda nya pada sebuah batang pohon kecil yang belum tinggi.

Suara lari binatang liar berkaki empat terdengar ditelinganya, dengan sigap ia mengarahkan busur siap tembak yang dia pegang. Mengarahkannya pada setiap sudut dimana ia mendengar suara gemerusuk yang sampai ditelinganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SYUUU-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai melepaskan anak panahnya menuju sebuah semak belukar tak rimbun didepannya, dan suara tancapan panah pada sebuah daging pun terdengar jelas, beserta suara jatuh yang kentara.

Pemuda tan itu segera menghampiri buruannya, dan betapa senangnya dia hingga menimbulkan senyuman kepuasan diparas tampannya.

Seekor rusa putih yang besar berhasil dia panah tepat dijantung kirinya.

Ia sekarat, hingga tiba-tiba ada secerca rasa bersalah dalam dada kai.

Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Tidak biasanya kai akan seperti ini.

Rusa itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu, tapi apa?

Pemuda itu segera menepis rasa bersalahnya. Ia pun menghampiri rusa besar itu lalu mematahkan busurnya hingga menyisakan potongan kecil yang tertinggal menancap didalam.

Ia mencabut belatinya yang terlihat tajam, dengan ujungnya yang runcing Ia memenggal kepala rusa malang itu, setelah sebelumnya mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

.

.

"Bereskan rusanya" kai berujar sambil turun dari kudanya.

Ia menenteng sebuah bungkusan kain berwarna hitam dengan bercak darah yang menetes diujungnya.

Dua buah tanduk rusa yang panjang mencuat keluar dari balik sisi kain yang dia bawa. Orang yang tadi dia suruh agar membereskan rusanya sudah berhasil menurunkan rusa besar itu dari atas kuda tuan nya dibantu oleh 2 orang lainnya.

Sungguh aneh jika kai yang baru berumur 18 tahun bisa mengangkat tubuh rusa itu sendirian ke atas kudanya -tanpa ada perlawanan yang berarti dari sang kuda karena harus membawa beban yang lebih berat-. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Para pesuruh itu hanya menggelengkan kepala takjup, menyadari betapa kuat dan gagahnya tuan muda mereka.

.

.

Kai menekuk kedua tangannya lalu ia jadikan bantalan dibelakang kepalanya. Kaki panjangnya menjuntai dari atas ranjang yang dia tempati.

Matanya terus memandangi hasil buruan nya yang cukup memuaskan dimata ayahnya. Kepala rusa itu tergantung diatas tembok marmer yang kokoh. Kai telah mengawetkannya beberapa hari yang lalu, setelahnya ia pajang diatas tembok kamarnya yang luas. Disana bukan hanya ada kepala rusa sebenarnya, namun kamar temaram itu lebih didominasi oleh lukisan-lukisan klasik yang menarik.

Disetiap sudutnya terdapat lilin-lilin kecil sebagai penerang jika gelap tiba.

Sebuah lemari besar dengan 2 buah peti dibagian dasarnya menyimpan berbagai senjata untuk berburu. Kai sangat suka berburu -tentu saja- karena ayah nya pun begitu.

Matahari senja mulai berganti tempat dengan langit kelam. Kabut awan hitam yang menghalangi biasnya menandakan bahwa malam ini akan sangat dingin -karena hujan-. Kai melirik jendela kamarnya yang lebar dan terbuka hingga menampakan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah.

Taman bunga yang luas dibelakang kamarnya -tepat didepan jendela kai- terlihat redup karena bias cahaya yang mulai menghilang. Langit merah yang di hiasi awan hitam tebal sedikit membuat kai terganggu. Ia mengernyit lalu bangkit menuju lemari pakaiannya -disamping lemari penyimpanan senjatanya- untuk mengambil sebuah mantel hitam yang hangat, terlihat dari bentuknya itu terbuat dari kulit beruang liar. Hitam pekat, dan pada kerahnya terdapat corak berwarna putih yang elegan. Tudungnya berwarna senada, terlihat lebar dan hangat -jika kai memakainya kepalanya pasti akan tertelan-.

Beberapa saat kemudian, apa yang seharusnya terjadi pun datang.

Hujan turun dengan perlahan, gerimis kecil mengawali, lalu butiran yang lebih besar dan lebih banyak pun turun.

Kai mengerjap, ia sudah memakai mantelnya, lalu kakinya berjalan menuju jendela kamar yang masih terbuka.

Dunia hari ini sangatlah kelam. Pikiran nya berkabut entah kenapa. Lalu sebuah kelebatan cahaya emas terlihat menabrak kaca jendelanya.

Tentu kai terhenyak, ia menyipitkan mata dengan sorot yang waspada. Mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya hampir terkena cipratan air hujan yang menerjang balkon kamarnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Dia berujar menenangkan hatinya sendiri, lalu menghela nafas dan kembali menarik kepalanya dari jendela kamar yang dingin. Ia menutupnya perlahan.

Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh yang tidak ia sadari. Tak ada pelayan nya yang masuk kedalam kamar -hanya sekedar untuk menyalakan puluhan lilin aroma dikamarnya-, tapi semua lilin sudah menyala dalam sekejap. Kai mengernyit ketika dia membalikan badannya dan mendapati besarnya kejanggalan yang terjadi.

Kai bukanlah tipe orang yang tidak perdulian terhadap suatu hal -maupun itu hal kecil sekalipun- ia sangat kritis dan tipe orang yang sangat peka. Ia dapat menyadari suatu suasana yang tak dapat orang awam baca dengan cepat, dan ia tentu saja bukan seorang yang pelupa apalagi pikun.

Sudah sangat jelas, beberapa saat yang lalu lilin-lilin dikamar nya sama sekali tak ada satu pun yang menyala.

Walaupun iya kai terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya, apa bisa 3 orang pelayan -memang setiap hari hanya 3 orang yang bertugas menyalakan lilin dimasing-masing kamar.- bisa dengan secepat kilat menyalakan seluruh lilin diruangannya, itu sangat mustahil. Kai menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dikamarnya, dia lalu berjalan menuju pintu hendak keluar dari sana. Kai bukan takut akan hantu atau berbagai makhluk dengan pengaruh sihir. Dia sering kali menemuinya -bahkan ketika ia masih kecil-. Hanya saja dia merasa tidak nyaman berada disana -semenjak adanya kepala rusa tersebut-.

Namun sepertinya rencana awal yang dia buat tidak berjalan sesuai skenario. Pintu nya tak mau terbuka, dan beberapa kali pun kai mencoba nya kembali, pintu itu tetap tertutup rapat.

Kai mengeraskan rahangnya. Wajahnya tetap terlihat dingin dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Oh tidak ada satu pun orang -kecuali Kim Seung Hoon (ayah kai)- yang dapat mengetahui kapan ketika suasana hati pemuda tampan itu berubah. Namun sekarang terlihat kentara, alisnya mengerut dan sorot matanya terlihat kesal karena tak berhasil membuka pintu s*alan itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan mencari sebuah cara agar bisa keluar, tidak mungkin dia akan berteriak dipuri seluas ini. Itu tentu tidak akan terjadi.

Kai pun berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya yang lebar, ia duduk tepat menghadap kepala rusa tersebut, dipinggir kasur ia membungkukkan badannya dan menumpukan kedua sikut nya pada paha.

Sejenak berfikir, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang dia taruh tepat didepan bibirnya.

Menit kemudian -entah datangnya dari mana-. Semilir angin sejenak menghenyak kan nya dari lamunan. Kai mendongkak lalu mata nya membelalak kaget dengan kedua alis yang bertautan. Rahangnya hampir jatuh, dan jika saja dia bisa bergerak sekarang. Dia sudah terlonjak lagi dari tempatnya, tapi kai tak bisa bangun. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan jemarinya sekalipun. Dirinya seakan dikunci oleh tatapan mata coklat hazel itu, ya wanita muda yang cantik -itu sempat terlintas dipikiran kai-. Gaun putih sutra berlengan panjang nya yang indah melambai bagai diterpa angin, namun aneh disini mana mungkin ada angin masuk -karena semua jendela sudah tertutup-. Rambut hitam sepinggangnya terikat setengah dengan rapih, lurus dan terlihat lembut.

Kai merasakan aura mistis disetiap sendinya, ia tak berkedip. Wanita itu luar biasa cantik, dengan pakaian serba putih dan tubuh yang tinggi semampai dapat membuat siapa pun tergila-gila. Walau jika kai ikut berdiri tubuhnya akan terlihat lebih tinggi -tentu saja-.

Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya lembut, tepat didepan wajah kai yang kaku, lalu terlihat serpihan-serpihan bubuk emas yang melayang dan berkilauan mengikuti arah gerakan tangan kecilnya.

Kai menarik nafasnya yang terasa tersendat, lalu ia menggerakan tubuhnya semakin kebelakang ketika wajah gadis itu semakin mendekat. Aneh! Sekarang tubuhnya dapat bergerak, sihir macam apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kai bisa terjebak didalamnya?

Oh ini bukan kemungkinan yang bagus.

Kai seakan tertarik dengan bibir kecil berwarna merah segar itu, cahaya matanya meredup dan ia seakan terhipnotis oleh mata rusa itu. Tunggu! RUSA?

Tapi sudah terlambat. Kai merasakan bibirnya bertautan, sangat lembut hingga membuatnya ingin memejamkan mata mencoba menikmati/?

Kai! Ada apa dengan kai? Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah tergoda, tapi kenapa dengan wanita cantik ini? Tepatnya, siapa wanita cantik ini?

.

.

.

Seakan dalam mimpi, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan tak begitu jelas.

Kai melumat bibir itu hingga gerakan mereka menjadi singkron. Kadang saling membalas dan kai telah memejamkan matanya jauh lebih dulu. Ia meraih pipi putih itu lalu membuka perlahan kelopak matanya, sambil bibirnya terus melumat ia memandangi wajah cantik yang tengah terpejam itu.

Kedua kalinya kai terpesona oleh makhluk sihir, namun kali ini cukup berbeda.

Aneh namun nyata, sekarang kai sudah telanjang dada dengan seorang wanita cantik diatas pangkuannya, pada bagian pinggir gaun itu ternyata terbuka, hingga memperlihatkan paha putih mulus yang dapat menggugah birahi siapapun.

Kai merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Bagian bawah tubuhnya bereaksi begitu sang wanita cantik semakin menekan tubuhnya pada tubuh kai. Kain sutra itu ternyata tipis. Kai dapat merasakan apapun dari bagian tubuh gadis itu yang mengenai tubuhnya. Mereka saling berpelukan dan berciuman, dengan posisi kai yang memangku gadis cantik itu.

Nafas kai memberat seiring dengan lamanya permainan mereka, pertama kalinya kai mendengar suara gadis itu, sangat lembut bahkan ketika dia mendesah kecil saat kai berpindah melumat leher jenjangnya yang putih.

Matanya sayu, terlihat berkilau dikegelapan kamar.

Tunggu, beberapa lilin pada sisi kanan dan kiri tembok ternyata padam. Hanya menyisakan lilin-lilin kecil disekitar tembok dibawah kepala rusa tadi. Kali ini kai tak menyadarinya karena tubuh dan pikiran nya terlalu sibuk.

.

.

Kai membuka ikatan pada gaun gadis itu, tepat dipinggangnya. Tanpa meninggalkan pekerjaan nya dileher mulus sang gadis, kadang ia bergantian melumat sisi yang lain, dan desahan halus keluar dari mulut kecil gadis itu dengan nada manja.

Tangannya dengan telaten menurunkan baju atasan gadis itu, mulai dari kerah hingga bahu mulusnya timbul dan terlihat kontras dengan kulit tan milik kai. Bibirnya semakin mengecup kebawah, dari leher hingga bahu dan tulang selangka gadis itu telah ditelusurinya.

Kai memeluk pinggang ramping itu, mengecup dada atas gadis cantik dalam dekapannya tanpa rasa bosan.

Hingga pada suatu saat kai membanting lembut tubuh kecil itu menjadi dibawahnya tanpa suatu cedera apapun.

Oh, sungguh lukisan tuhan yang indah -atau entah apa itu sebenarnya, yang pasti gadis ini sangat indah- dengan pakaian atas yang terbuka, menyajikan pemandangan vulgar yang hanya boleh dilihat orang dewasa.

Kai tergoda, gadis itu bagai menawarkan sebuah pelukan dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya tidak terlalu lebar. Pemuda tan itu pun memeluknya dari atas, menindih dengan sengaja namun penuh perhitungan.

Dan ketika kai telah menyatukan bibir mereka gadis itu memeluk bahunya yang lebar, mencoba memberi isyarat bahwa dirinya ingin agar kai lebih menekan bibir tebal nya yang halus, dan kai pun melakukannya. Ia melumat setiap sisi dari bibir mungil itu, kadang mereka saling menjulurkan lidah dan menjilat satu sama lain dari luar.

Suara decakan basah bagai bersinggungan dengan gemericik suara hujan diluar sana. Gadis itu terengah dengan suara manja nya, melenguh bagai merasakan sesuatu yang teramat nikmat.

Tangan kecilnya beralih menelusuri punggung tegas kai yang sempurna. Tanpa kai sadari, ke 10 kuku gadis itu memanjang sepersekian mili, dengan kilauan keemasan yang mengiringinya ketika mulai tumbuh.

Kai membuka gaun indah itu, hanya sekedar menyingkapkannya tidak hingga membuat makhluk indah itu telanjang bulat, menurut kai begitu saja sudah cukup, ia tak terlalu mempertimbangkan pandangannya.

Kai lalu melepas ciuman panasnya, gadis itu memandangnya sayu dengan menggigit jari telunjuknya sendiri seusai kai menanggalkan ikat pinggangnya.

Pria muda itu tersenyum penuh arti, ia lalu menciumi dada kenyal gadis itu, membasahi dengan liurnya dan sang pemilik pun mendesah lembut dengan kedua tangannya merangkul kepala kai sambil meremas rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Kai masih belum puas bermain, lalu tangannya menelusup pada area rahasia sang gadis. Memberinya sentuhan lembut yang menggetarkan tubuh mungil itu dibawah nya. Mulutnya masih menghisap -walau kini berganti mengulum- benda kecil diatas gundukan lembut itu.

Kai mengeras, selangkangannya bahkan sampai terasa sakit, dan kai kira gadis itu pun sudah sama-sama siap.

.

.

Kai berjengit. Ia menyelimuti bagian bawah tubuhnya -sekaligus sang gadis dibawahnya- dengan selimut tipisnya yang berwarna hitam. Sebenarnya ia cukup kesulitan, lubang surga itu terlalu sempit untuk dia masuki. Namun kai tak mungkin menyerah sampai disitu, ia semakin mendorong pinggulnya -walau perlahan- hingga berhasil menyatukan diri. Sang gadis memekik kaget, matanya berair menahan perih. Berkilauan bagai danau ditengah hutan yang disinari rembulan. Ia memeluk punggung kai yang menegang dan penuh keringat. Sedangkan yang dipeluk tengah memejamkan mata meresapi kenikmatan yang baru dia rasa.

.

.

Kai membuka matanya ketika gadis itu memagut bibirnya dari bawah, air matanya mengalir bagai mutiara indah yang bersinar di kegelapan. Pemuda tan diatasnya pun membalas perbuatannya. Diiringi dengan desahan halus sang gadis, kai menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan kehangatan yang dia rasakan.

"Ahhh.. Mmhhhhh... " Suaranya merdu bagai lantunan nyanyian indah, dan tubuhnya bagai fatamorgana surga dunia yang sempurna.

Kai merasakan perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa, birahi nya menggebu-gebu bagai lidah api ditengah putaran angin topan. Semakin kencang dan semakin membesar, sama seperti gerakan tubuhnya yang semakin cepat dengan gairah yang semakin memuncak.

Gadis itu terlonjak-lonjak dari tempatnya akibat ulah kai, mulut kecilnya terbuka mengalunkan desahan demi desahan yang menggelitik telinganya.

Kai adalah seorang pemain tempo yang baik. Kadang gerakannya sangat lembut, namun dibeberapa waktu ia bahkan memberikan hentakan-hentakan yang cukup keras ketika ia merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai berdenyut.

Kai menelusupkan kepalanya dengan ujung rambut yang meneteskan keringat panas pada ceruk leher gadis itu, memberinya beberapa kecupan dibelakang telinga lalu membisikan sesuatu.

"Kai... Namaku kai... Sebutkan namaku.." Ia berujar dengan suara beratnya yang serak akibat birahi.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang polos, pipinya memerah karena panas dan gairah -tepatnya gairah kai-.

"Aahh! K-kaiihhh.. Kaii-yahhh" bagai lagu indah yang paling kai sukai, ia mungkin tak akan bosan mendengarnya.

Kai tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Ia lalu melahap leher putih itu, menyisakan beberapa tanda ciuman yang kontras dengan kulit putih sang gadis. Tak berhenti mendesah, gadis itu dibuat terus menyebutkan nama kai dalam alunan nya.

Denyutan luar biasa membuat kai semakin mempercepat tempo nya, semakin menghentak, dan wajahnya semakin memerah menunggu kepuasan yang hampir meledak.

.

.

"Oohhh!"

CRASSSKKK-"

"Akkhh!"

Kai melenguh dalam ketika kepuasannya tercapai, namun setelahnya ia memekik sakit ketika merasakan punggungnya tercabik sesuatu.

Darah menetes dari balik punggungnya, mengotori perut mulus gadis dibawahnya beserta spray yang untungnya berwarna hitam.

Gadis itu mencakar punggung kai cukup kasar ketika ia ikut mencapai puncaknya.

Pemuda tan itu pun menjatuhkan diri diatas tubuh sang gadis dengan nafas tersengal dan punggung yang -tak mau berhenti- mengeluarkan darah. Gadis itu memeluk kai dengan tangannya yang juga berlumuran darah kai.

Tempo nafas mereka sama, dan kai mulai memejamkan matanya yang penuh dengan kelelahan.

Entah wajah polos itu menyimpan suatu kebohongan atau sebuah malapetaka yang hendak menyerang kai nanti, tapi pemuda tampan itu tidak akan perduli dengan konsekuensinya. Ia seakan buta dengan pesona palsu yang makhluk itu simpan didalam matanya. Namun suatu saat nanti kai pasti akan menyadarinya.

"Tuan muda!?" Seorang pria tua memanggil kai beserta nada terkejutnya yang kentara. Terlihat sebagian rambutnya yang telah memutih dan tipis, ia memiliki mata yang dalam dan kulit yang pucat.

Kai mengernyit dalam tidurnya, cahaya menyilaukan dari lilin diatas meja sungguh mengganggu matanya yang terpejam lelah.

Hingga ia benar-benar membuka matanya dengan alis yang menyatu akibat rasa perih yang mengejutkan saraf otaknya.

"Oohh" kai mengaduh dengan tubuh yang tertelungkup dan hanya terselimuti kain hitam yang tipis.

"Tuan muda, apa yang terjadi?" Pria tua itu segera menghampiri anak majikannya. Membantu kai agar ia bisa bangun dari posisinya sekarang -namun kai segera menyadari sesuatu- dan tuan mudanya segera menarik selimut semakin keatas.

Kai terduduk dengan tubuh bagian bawah terlilit selimut, ia meringis hendak meraba bahunya yang terdapat bercak darah yang telah mengering. Namun pria tua itu mencegahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, biar kulihat." Pria tua itu mendudukan dirinya dipinggir tempat tidur dan kai memberikan punggungnya untuk dilihat orang tua itu.

Ia melihat bekas cakaran yang dalam dan melintang dari bahu hingga pertengahan punggung kai yang coklat.

Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat darah yang mengering, pria tua itu tercenung dengan alis yang menyatu. Dia mengenali bekas cakaran seperti ini, ya otaknya tentu saja masih berfungsi dengan baik, walaupun umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi.

Kai termenung dengan pikiran yang melayang pada peristiwa semalam. Akal sehatnya sangat tau dan sadar kalau yang semalam ia tiduri bukanlah manusia. Gadis itu bahkan sudah tak nampak dikamarnya ketika pria tua ini membangunkannya.

Kai sangat mengerti kalau malam itu pikiran nya amat berkabut dan hampir saja -atau sudah- lepas kontrol.

Ia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana dirinya bisa seliar itu diatas ranjang -oh, yang ini membuatnya malu sendiri-.

Kai menunduk dengan wajah yang merengut menahan perih ketika ia merasakan punggungnya diolesi sesuatu, kulitnya terasa mendingin -tepat diatas luka itu, rasanya sangat panas, persis seperti rasa ketika dicakar maupun digigit hewan buas-.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suaranya pelan, dan kai merasa sangat lelah hingga sekarang -dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat-.

"Mengobati luka anda tuan." Kai berjengit ketika pria tua itu menyentuh punggungnya, lalu ia memekik sakit ketika dirasa orang itu mencabut sesuatu dari dalam lukanya.

Jantung dan paru-parunya bekerja cepat akibatnya. Ia semakin mengaduh tanpa menyadari darah yang mengalir dari balik lukanya terdapat serpihan -entah serpihan apa itu- berwarna emas. Kai meremas spray hitam didepannya dan ia semakin membungkuk karena menahan rasa sakit.

"Apa yang kau cabut?!" Suaranya nampak kesakitan, kai melirik pria tua itu dengan matanya yang nanar.

Sang pria tua hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi tak terbaca, ia nampak mengangguk kecil lalu menghela nafas pelan -bagaikan ia telah mengerti atau tepatnya mengetahui sesuatu-.

Kai lalu memejamkan matanya dengan rahang yang mengatup rapat menahan rasa perih dan denyutan panas yang luar biasa. Ia menunduk dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan pria tua itu masih saja diam.

Kai bahkan tak mampu protes ketika pertanyaan nya tak dijawab, matanya memerah dan berair. Benar-benar menahan rasa sakit yang sekian detik semakin menyiksanya.

"Aaarrrghh! Akkhh!" Kai mengerang kesakitan, ia semakin meremas spray hitam -bahkan hampir merobek- dengan kuku-kuku tangannya.

Inilah konsekuensinya, dan kai mulai mengerti.

Walau ia masih harus meminta penjelasan lebih mendalam pada pria tua dibelakangnya.

Orang itu bagai menghilang. Kai bahkan tak melihanya lagi setelah ia mengobatinya pagi itu. Bukan kai tidak mampu mencarinya, dia bisa saja meminta seseorang untuk memanggilkan pria tua itu agar menghadapnya sekarang juga. Tapi kai masih ingin menunggu.

Pria tua itu adalah orang kepercayaan ayahnya, dia bukan pelayan dan anehnya lagi tidak biasanya pria itu membangunkan kai dipagi buta. Pria tan itu bahkan tidak melihat -atau menyadari- kalau orang itu membawa obat-obatan apapun bersamanya. Dia mulai terlihat misterius dimata kai.

"Jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun, aku akan pergi kesuatu tempat dan tunggulah aku kembali. Jangan paksakan fisikmu, atau kau akan semakin jatuh sakit." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan kai yang sudah terbaring lesu dengan lilitan perban ditubuhnya, lalu kai memejamkan matanya yang semakin terasa lelah.

.

.

"Tuan muda, anda ingin mandi?" Seorang pelayan muda dengan rambut yang dikepang panjang memasuki kamar kai sambil membawa handuk tebal berwarna merah marun kepada tuannya.

Kai menoleh dengan tatapan lelahnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia terus berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, dan bahkan ia tak bangun dari sana selama beberapa hari itu. Pelayan cantik disampingnya tampak malu-malu ketika kai mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

Kai menghela nafas menyadari hal itu, padahal selama beberapa hari ini dia lah yang membantu kai membersihkan diri, maksudnya pelayan itu diminta kai untuk mengelap tubuhnya agar ia tak kepanasan. Walau hanya pada bagian leher dan tangan, harusnya gadis itu sudah terbiasa -pikir kai-.

Ada beberapa kemungkinan, gadis itu tidak biasa ditatap seperti itu oleh kai dan kemungkinan yang lain adalah kata 'mandi' itu adalah waktunya ia membersihkan tubuh tuannya, dengan kata lain 'menyentuh' dan tentu bukan dalam artian yang lain. Hanya melakukan tugas sebagaimana mestinya.

Anehnya hari ini sangat terasa panas, dan kai pun berubah pikiran.

"Siapkan air saja."

"Maaf?"

"Siapkan air hangat untukku." Kai sedikit menekan kalimat keduanya, lalu ia perlahan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Sang pelayan mengangguk lalu membantu kai untuk duduk.

"Tuan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanpa sadar dia bertanya dan saat itu juga kai terdiam. Ia menoleh dengan wajahnya yang pucat.

"Aku hanya sakit, kau tidak pernah lihat orang sakit?"

"Uh, itu.."

"Cepat siapkan airnya."

"Baiklah.."

.

.

Kai terduduk dipinggir kasurnya, ia mengenakan jubah sutera tipis berwarna putih dengan bagian dada yang terbuka. Dapat dilihat, perban pada tubuhnya sama sekali belum tersentuh. Ia mendongkak, menatap kepala rusa pada dinding kamarnya. Kai mengerut bingung, apa setelah malam itu gadis rusa yang dia temui tidak akan kembali lagi? Ia termenung dengan wajahnya yang lesu.

Aneh juga, apa bercinta bisa sampai membuatnya sakit seperti ini? Ataukah karena cakaran gadis itu? Jika benar kai tidak akan terkejut lagi. Makhluk sihir sepertinya bisa melakukan apa saja. Hanya membuat kai jadi sakit pun bukan perkara yang sulit. Kai dapat melihatnya sendiri.

Ia tertawa singkat, lalu pikirannya kembali melayang pada wajah cantik gadis itu. Betapa pesona nya membuat kai sangat tergila-gila malam itu, hingga ia lupa segalanya.

Pikir kai makhluk apa gadis itu sebenarnya. Ia sangat sempurna dan begitu kai menyentuhnya, gairah pria tan itu langsung meledak. Ini sihir, dan kai menyadari hal itu.

"Tuan, airnya sudah siap." Kai menoleh pada pelayan cantik yang baru masuk kekamarnya. Ia berjalan -masih- dengan handuk tebal kai ditangannya.

"Baiklah." Kai perlahan bangun dari duduknya, lalu gadis itu dengan segera menghampiri dan membantunya berdiri.

"Biar saya bantu."

"Tidak perlu, kali ini aku akan mandi sendiri."

Gadis itu memerah, ia menunduk malu karena ucapan penuh arti dari tuannya. Tentu saja kai hanya bercanda, kadang kala ia sangat suka melihat pelayan itu merona akibatnya. Entah sifat yang datang dari mana, tapi tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Antarkan aku ke pemandian."

Kai mengulum senyum, sekarang gadis itu mengerti dia telah dikerjai tuannya. Hingga kini pipinya semakin memerah, lalu ia menuntun kai ketempat yang ia tuju.

Mereka berjalan perlahan, gadis itu menggandeng tangan kiri kai dengan sungkan. Padahal gadis itu sama sekali tak membantu menopang tubuh kai, tapi pria tinggi itu cukup membiarkannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Maaf?"

"Kau tidak punya nama?"

"Ehh itu.. Namaku Byun Baekhyun tuan"

Pada nada bicaranya terdengar malu-malu, sungguh gadis bernama baekhyun itu amat sungkan pada tuannya. Ia baru saja bekerja diistana itu -menurutnya tempat megah nan mewah itu adalah istana- beberapa bulan yang lalu, bertemu tatap dengan tuan muda nya pun belum pernah. Tapi kini ia bahkan berbicara, menggandeng -maksudnya 'memapah'- bahkan mengelap tubuh tuannya yang luar biasa hampir membuat kepalanya meledak karena malu.

Baekhyun semakin menunduk melihat kai tersenyum kecil, walau pandangan matanya bukan tertuju pada baekhyun.

Mereka pun berbelok memasuki sebuah ruangan tertutup yang amat luas dengan beberapa kolam besar yang berlapis kayu. Suasana nya temaram, dan hanya terdengar suara tetesan air yang menggema. Bagai pemandian para raja-raja, tempat itu sangat luar biasa indah dimata baekhyun. Walau ia pernah beberapa kali memasuki ruangan itu -sekedar untuk membersihkannya- tapi tetap saja matanya tak bisa berhenti mengagumi apapun yang berada dipuri ini.

Walau berkesan sederhana, tapi disini sangat pas untuk mandi. Suasanya tenang, dan disetiap kolam pemandian diselimuti oleh tirai panjang berwarna putih yang tipis -sangat tipis bahkan- sampai bisa tembus pandang, walau tak akan terlalu jelas, dan baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena -walau pun sekilas- telah membayangkan kai yang berada dibalik tirai tipis itu.

"Disebelah sini tuan."

"Hmm"

Baekhyun menyingkapkan tirai pada sebuah sisi kolam bundar setelah melewati sebuah tembok kayu yang memisahkan ruangan itu menjadi 2.

Sisi pertama saat memasuki ruangan adalah tempat terbuka, dan ruangan kedua adalah tempat milik kai yang lebih privasi.

"Tuan silahkan.."

Gadis itu mendudukkan kai pada kursi kayu dipinggir kolam, lalu menaruh handuk kai pada balok kayu yang menjadi tempat istirahat tuannya -kai biasanya akan tertidur disana setelah mandi air panas-.

Baekhyun pun meninggalkannya tanpa menerima isyarat apapun lagi dari kai, dia sudah tau dari awal kalau kai ingin mandi sendiri dan mana mungkin dia akan bertindak bodoh dengan menunggui kai yang sedang mandi, itu konyol.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ehh"

Baru beberapa langkah, kai sudah menghentikannya dengan pertanyaan yang sepertinya akan sulit dijawab dan dijelaskan oleh baekhyun.

"Eh, itu.. Saya pikir tuan muda membutuhkan privasinya sendiri disini."

Baekhyun memilah-milah kata yang cocok dan tidak terlalu kurang ajar diotaknya. Ia bahkan hampir terhuyung jika saja tak dengan segera mendapatkan kata yang tepat.

"Hmm.. Kau boleh pergi."

"Baiklah, permisi tuan muda."

Gadis itu pun pergi dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Sebenarnya baekhyun menyembunyikan kepanikannya, tentu saja! Ketika itu kai mulai melucuti pakaiannya tanpa menunggu dia benar-benar keluar dari tempat itu. Tuan muda nya mulai bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini

.

.

Kai memasuki kolam air hangatnya yang dipenuhi taburan bunga sakura yang harum setelah sebelumnya menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya. Hanya menyisakan lilitan perban yang sampai saat ini belum dia lepas.

Asap mengepul dari air hangat itu menjadi embun di setiap sisi kayu disana. Kai mendudukan dirinya pada balok kayu didalam kolam.

Semuanya terbuat dari kayu, namun tentu kai tidak pernah terpeleset disana karena para pelayannya sering membersihkan tempat itu. Didalam kolam sengaja dibuat 2 buah anak tangga yang melingkar yang sesuai bentuknya. Anak tangga itu untuk tempat duduk dan bersantai ketika kai berendam.

Tuan muda tampan itu mendesah lega ketika air hangat bersinggungan dengan kulitnya. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, lalu bersandar dengan hati-hati pada sisi kolam.

Ukuran kolam itu tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Hanya berdiameter 280 centi dengan kedalaman 1 meter.

Disana hanya ada kai bersama suara air yang menggema. Sepi dan tenang, hingga kai ingin sekali tertidur disana.

Ruangan ini sepenuhnya tertutup, hanya ada cahaya dari lilin yang tak pernah dipadamkan. Jika pun habis mereka akan menggantinya.

Kai merasakan perasaan aneh, entah apa itu dia lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Ketika matanya terbuka, iris coklat kehitaman nya bergulir pada sebuah sosok serba putih yang memakai gaun tangan panjang dengan bagian paha yang terbuka.

.

.

.

Kai bahkan tak sempat mengedipkan matanya. Alisnya mengkerut tanda sebuah kebingungan, ia memandangi makhluk itu dalam diam.

Suara cipratan air yang meluap tanda bertambahnya orang di kolam bundar itu membuat kai terkesiap.

Dia datang lagi. Kai dalam pikirannya.

Gadis itu seperti bersinar, walau ruangan yang didatanginya lagi-lagi temaram. Ia mendekati kai yang terduduk diseberang kolam, terjebak kembali dalam mata indah yang berkilau itu.

Makhluk itu semakin mendekat, ia menaruh tangannya yang terkepal lemah tepat dibibirnya.

Matanya sayu, lalu ia menyenderkan kepalanya diantara pundak dan dada kai. Kembali lagi menempelkan tubuhnya yang lembut pada tubuh kai yang sakit.

Kai sedikit menunduk, menumpukan dagu porselennya pada puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Kai..."

"Mm.."

Gadis itu mendongkak, tangannya menelusur dada kai yang terbalut kain putih.

Ia sadar kai terluka, tapi kini bukan hal itu yang ada didalam kepala cantiknya.

Ia mendorong tubuhnya agar lebih menempel dengan tubuh kai, lalu bibir manisnya sedikit terbuka berniat untuk menautkannya dengan bibir kai.

Gadis itu mendapatkannya. Kai bagaikan pasrah hingga ia menurunkan kepalanya dengan suka rela ketika makhluk itu ingin menggapai bibirnya.

Kai menggerakan mulutnya, bagai tengah mengulum gula-gula manis yang memabukan. Kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk pinggang ramping itu.

Gaun panjang yang dipakai gadis itu berkelibatan didalam air, bagai sedang berenang. Ia melebar dan hampir menutupi seluruh sisi kolam.

Mereka saling melumat hingga kai menjulurkan lidahnya kedalam mulut gadis itu, dan ia mendapatkan sebuah hisapan disana.

Perutnya terasa tergelitik, dan sesuatu dibawah sana terasa seperti tersengat aliran listrik kecil.

Nafasnya memberat, kai menghembuskan udara dari paru-parunya ketika sesekali tautan mereka terlepas, dan ia menariknya cepat ketika bibir nya hendak kembali bertaut.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Eh, anu.. Itu, aku.. ah saya tidak sengaja memecahkan piring nya tuan."

"Lain kali hati-hati, cepat bersihkan. Atau nanti akan ada yang terluka."

Yifan kembali berdiri setelah memeriksa kalau gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Tadi Ia mendengar suara barang jatuh dari arah dapur lalu dengan segera menghampirinya, sebenarnya alasan yang tepat bukan karena dia kaget atau takut ada barang kesayangannya yang pecah. Tapi ia khawatir oleh siapa yang memecahkannya.

"Aduhh.."

"Apa kubilang barusan?"

Yifan kembali berjongkok dengan segera, ia melihat gadis itu meringis lalu meraih tangannya yang tergores pecahan kaca.

Gadis itu tersipu dengan perlakuan tuannya.

Yifan memasukan jari ramping gadis manis itu kedalam mulutnya. Menghisap darah yang keluar dari sana, lalu merobek kain pada lengan bajunya.

"Ehh tuan-"

Yifan meludahkan darah lalu mendesis tanda agar gadis itu diam saja. Ia membalut jari gadis itu, lalu mengikatnya dengan sangat rapi.

"Suruh orang lain saja untuk membersihkan."

"Mm, anu tuan, tapi ini pekerjaanku-"

"Hey kau"

Yifan memanggil seseorang. Gadis disampingnya ikut melihat arah pandang yang yifan tuju.

"Ehh saya tuan?"

Kebetulan baekhyun yang ternyata lewat didepan dapur. Gadis itu lalu menoleh dengan wajah kebingungannya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri ketika yifan memanggilnya.

Baekhyun melihat pecahan kaca yang berserakan dibawah kaki mereka.

Yifan mengangguk, lalu baekhyun pun menghampiri mereka dengan hati-hati.

"Ada apa tuan?"

Ia bertanya dengan sopan dan kepala yang tertunduk. Zi tao, gadis semampai disamping yifan ikut menunduk. Mereka bangkit segera setelah baekhyun datang.

"Kau tolong bereskan ini ya"

Gadis imut itu mendongkak lalu memandangi lantai yang kacau dibawah kakinya.

"Baiklah tuan."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu yifan berniat membantu zi tao untuk berjalan melewati pecahan kacanya. Namun gadis pemalu itu menolak dengan halus.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan."

"Hm, baiklah."

Yifan mengangguk pasrah, ia menyaksikan zi tao berlenggang pergi setelah memberi salam padanya.

"Ah ya, hati-hati ketika membereskannya. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti untuk memeriksanya."

Yifan berujar pada baekhyun, lalu gadis itu mengangguk dan memberi salam ketika yifan pergi mengejar zi tao.

Baekhyun menoleh memperhatikan yifan yang sudah pergi. Sebenarnya ia malas, tapi apa boleh buat.

Bahunya jatuh ketika gadis mungil itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

Ia berjongkok lalu meraih sapu beserta serokan kecil untuk mengangkut sampah disisi dapur

Gadis itu kembali berdiri lalu menyapu seluruh bagian dapur yang menurutnya terkena pecahan kaca.

"Huh, padahal aku ingin mengantarkan jubah tuan muda."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu ia kembali menyapu seluruh sisi ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai terdorong untuk berbaring diatas kayu lebar yang dilapisi kain putih dibawahnya, tempat dia biasa tertidur setelah mandi. Gadis cantik itu, dengan gaunnya yang ternyata sama sekali tak basah menaruh diri diatas tubuh kai. Lalu dia membungkuk untuk kembali memagut bibir kai yang sudah siap untuknya, terbuka dengan suka rela dan menyambut dengan penuh gairah.

Kai tau dia sedang dalam pengaruh sihir, sebab dia sangat menginginkan tubuh gadis itu dan ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya sampai kejadian malam hari yang disiram hujan itu. Dimana kai telah terbutakan sepenuhnya oleh sihir makhluk indah yang sampai sekarang tidak kai ketahui namanya.

Kai terkesiap, ketika gadis itu menarik tali panjang yang mengikat gaun nya agar terus menutupi tubuhnya. Kini terbuka dengan rawan, hingga birahinya muncul semakin menggebu-gebu. Tangannya tertarik untuk menyentuh tubuh itu, dan ia menyentuh suatu benda yang amat lembut. Kai terpesona, ia menggertakan giginya karena tak tahan atas rasa ngilu dibawah sana.

Gadis diatasnya tersenyum menyadari hal itu.

Kai melihatnya dengan jelas, dan ia merasakan tangan gadis itu menuntunnya untuk menyatu bersama tubuh indahnya.

"Ahh" Kai merasakannya, kenikmatan tiada dua ketika mereka menyatu. Matanya tertutup rapat dan rahangnya sedikit terbuka karena nikmat yang menyentakan alam sadarnya.

Semuanya tiba-tiba gelap, lalu cahaya remang seperti kunang-kunang membawanya lagi kealam nyata.

Matanya terbuka penuh nafsu, ia lalu meraih tubuh gadis itu. Memeluknya dan kembali menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat panas yang menyelubunginya. Sejenak kai melupakan rasa nyeri dipunggungnya, yang tergantikan dengan kenikmatan.

Sungguh ruang hangat yang sempit itu membuatnya menanggung rasa nikmat yang luar biasa, kai terengah dengan nafas memburu yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Ia memagut bibir itu dengan penuh perasaan rindu. Tunggu dulu, apa tadi?

Kai bahkan tidak menyadari arti perkataannya, rindu. Hal pertama yang terlintas dikepalanya. Iya dia merindukan makhluk itu, dan dia merindukan sentuhannya pula. Tubuhnya, wajahnya. Segala hal yang ada pada makhluk itu sangat mempesona. Membuat kai terdorong semakin jauh ke dasar.

TBC

Review?


End file.
